


Loving a Beast

by YuriBluflame



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriBluflame/pseuds/YuriBluflame
Summary: The Beast is hungry, and it's only a matter of time before it consumes Velvet, luckily there is someone there that supports her no matter what.
Relationships: Velvet Crowe & Eleanor Hume, Velvet Crowe/Eleanor Hume
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Loving a Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted you guys to know that there might be things that are a little rushed or might not make sense. That's because this has been on my computer for a while now and I had to get it on here.
> 
> Enjoy!

I was hungry. So, so hungry. It wasn't a hunger you could sate easily by eating food. Having the contents go down to your stomach till you're eventually full. No. This hunger was much more than that. In fact you could say that wasn't me that was hungry, but the monster that I truly was. And to be honest, it was starting to get harder and harder to control.

At Berseria Academy, I was sitting out at my desk, in class 3-B, at the window side of the room. From here I could clearly see the tall buildings that made up the city of Loegres, and hear the sound of the other students at the courtyard enjoying the break of lunch, the sun beating down on their forms. I let out a sigh, envious of them. It must be nice being able to live carefree.

"My, my, what's with the sigh, Vel-Vel?" a voice from the classroom door asked me, causing my eyebrow to twitch in irritation. I didn't even need to turn around to know that it was Magilou at the door, her voice annoying as ever and her terrible nicknames too, get on my nerves. Taking in a deep breath, I continued to watch outside, seeing some birds fly in the distance as I decisively ignore the blonde. Regrettably, however, that was clearly a mistake.

"Ahh, I'm being ignored, oh my poor aching heart," Magilou exclaimed, again not even having to turn around to know that she was doing some stupid, melodramatic performance with her arms.

"Can't really say I blame her." Another voice said, male this time, and one of the people in this school that I could actually tolerate being around. Rokurou Rangetsu. He was head of the Kendo club at Berseria Academy, and no matter how many people challenge him, none could beat him. I'd come close once, but in the end even I couldn't do it. Suffice to say, he has my complete respect. "Yo, Velvet. I'm surprised to see you here. You're not skipping out on your lunch are you?"

"Not really, I'm just not hungry at the moment, " a little white lie, but I was indeed hungry, starving actually, but not for the kind of food Rokurou was referring to.

The dark haired student placed his index finger and thumb under his chin, contemplating. "But... isn't that kind of the same thing?"

"Oi! Am I being ignored here!?" cried Magilou, waving her arms up and down her sides.

"Hahaha, sorry Magilou, I'd actually had forgotten you for a second! My bad!"

Rokurou continued to laugh as the hyper blonde bickered at him, and looking on I couldn't help but smile a little. And I mean little though. The last thing I needed them both to do is heckle me for it.

As I continued to watch the spectacle before me, rapid footsteps could be heard coming from the hall. Then a girl with reddish hair, tied in a ponytail with parted bangs framing the side of her face suddenly appeared at the door way.

Pissed. She looked really pissed. Her brows furrowed, meeting in the middle and green eyes glared at me like daggers, honing in on me straight away. "Velvet Crowe!" the girl roared, her hands on her hips, the bright red armband reading 'Student Council' out for all to see. I've lost count, or should I say I never counted, at how many times I've done so now, but I let out another breath the moment the girl finished crying angrily at my name.

Eleanor Hume. She was the student council president of Berseria Academy and an honor student, all in one. She was one of those people were all the girls admired her and the boys want to go out with. She was the exact opposite of me where as she attracts people to her, I push them away. Opposites in every sense of the word. Magilou and Rokurou are the exceptions, however. I can't remember how many times I tried to get them to leave me alone, but it never worked and so I gave up. Idiots, the pair of them.

"Oh no, it's the president!" Magilou gasped in a sarcastic tone. "Quickly Velvet, run away! I'll distract her for you!" She didn't make to move though, only waving her arms, once again in pure Magilou fashion, melodramatically. Eleanor huffed, clearly annoyed by the long, pig tailed blonde. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost. Better her than me anyway. Magilou's ''distraction' didn't last long though as the reddish haired girl pushed the waving arms of the blonde and eventually made her way over to me. My stoic amber gaze met Eleanor's glaring green as I turned to face her.

"What's wrong, president?" I asked in my usual deadpan tone, instantly getting the reaction I was looking for. Her eyes grew sharper and had I been the girl in the past then I would no doubt flinch.

"Don't 'what's wrong president' me, Velvet!" Eleanor said, anger laced in her tone. "What is it you think are doing?"

I rolled my eyes at the question directed at me. "Is there something wrong with your eyes, Eleanor?" I asked. I soon began to see that the girl was slowly growing red from anger? Embarrassment? I didn't know which so, letting a breath pass through my nose, I decided to humor her. "I was just sitting here, admiring the view, until I was interrupted by the blonde witch-"

"Oi!"

"-and Rokurou. And then you came in," I finished, ignoring how Magilou was trying to get over here while the Kendo head held her back.

Once again, we had a staring contest. For her part, she wanted to see into my eyes if I was telling the truth. For me, I just wanted to win. Eventually, she closed her eyes, letting out a sigh that released her tension, and I smirked mentally. Another little victory for the books. "Fine," Eleanor sounded exasperated, "anyway, Velvet, the reason I came looking for you is because you promised to help file some reports during lunch. And as vice-president, it is your duty to help out."

Did she really need to remind me? Yes I am the vice-president of the student council, but that was only because I was forced into it. Back when we started our third year, after the last had gone on to the working world, the president from before had asked Eleanor, who had been a member at the time, to be the new person in charge. She accepted it with honor, and was allowed to choose her second in command. That person being me. To this day, I still don't understand why I was chosen, and unfortunately I couldn't veto out. Seeing as I've been a delinquent for the past two years of high school.

So, it was either do this, or get kept behind for another year. So here I am today; an ex-delinquent, vice-president of the student council. Sighing for the nth time, I stood up from my desk, and placed a hand on my hip, cocking it to one side. "Lead the way then."

Getting what she wanted, Eleanor turned on her heel and walked out the door, with me in tow, still completely ignoring the fact that Magilou was still trying to get at me. The walk to the student council room was thankfully short, seeing as it was on this floor, because from the classroom to there was way too quiet. Normally (and I mean most of the time) the redhead would still chew me out for not taking my responsibilities seriously, but now, she was very silent. When we finally made it to the door to the room, the honor student opened it up and turned to look at me.

_Guessing she wants me to go in first just in case I tried to make a run for it,_ I thought. This girl really had no trust in me, did she. Then again, I couldn't say I blame her. So, with reluctance, I entered first like she wanted. The student council room was different than most rooms in this school. For instance, instead of a hard laminated flooring, it was all carpeted, though thin, and in the middle of the room was massive table with multiple chairs surrounding it. On the left side of the wall was a whiteboard written full of different agendas for the day and on the right side were shelves full of portfolios.

When I made my way toward the massive desk in the middle, something caught my eye. Or should I say lack there of. The desk was completely void of any paperwork. _Strange._

Before I could voice out about that, all of a sudden, I heard two things in quick succession; the door sliding shut behind me and the lock being turning in place. Turning around I saw Eleanor with her back leaning against the now locked door, her hands behind her back and her head facing the floor.

What on earth was this girl doing? Playing some kind of joke? Again, placing a hand on my cocked hip, I was about to ask the redhead what hell she was doing, only for said girl to run up, throwing her body onto mine, her forehead resting on my chest so I couldn't see her face. My eyes widened in surprise. Okay this was completely out of character.

"Velvet, you idiot," Elanor whispered, but she said it in a caring way. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not understanding what she meant. That was when she decided to raise her head, her eyes meeting mine, except her's were slightly glossy.

"I heard you collapsed during gym today, and I started to get worried," she explained.

Now I knew what she meant. When was Gym, first period? It was hard to remember, but what I do know was that our class had been doing track then. One minute I was out pacing everyone in my class, then I suddenly started to feel dizzy, but me being me I pushed on. Which had obviously been a mistake because the next thing I knew everything went black, the last thing I remember before waking up in the nurse's office was me hitting the asphalted floor.

Was that really the reason why she locked the door and was about to cry? I couldn't help but let out a sigh. "Really, Eleanor, that's what you're worri-"

"When was the last time you drank?"

That question made my remaining sentence swallow itself in my throat, my amber eyes widening a fraction. Unfortunately, I couldn't lie to her. She knew who I was. Who I _really_ was. She knew about the beast that, even now was making my body ache for the thing it wanted so much. I could feel my fangs extend just slightly within my mouth, craving. I did my best to hold it back.

"Does it really matter?" I asked, managing to remain calm, but I don't know how much longer I could.

"Of course it does!" Eleanor shouted back. "You told me that if a vampire doesn't get blood regularly, they start to get weaker and weaker each day. And from what happened to you it's already started to take it's effect. I'm also your girlfriend which means that I do worry about you Velvet."

While I was surprised that she admitted that so freely, our relationship was a secret to the rest of the school. After all we, or more like _I_ , didn't want anyone to find out that an upstanding student was going out with someone as troubling as me. But she was also right about the other thing. The fact was, I was indeed a vampire, and the hunger that the beast inside me wanted above all was blood. Human blood. There was only one difference between me and other vampires. I was only half, which meant that I could still walk out in daylight without it burning me, but that was the only silver lining. I may not have to hide in the shadows but I still needed the one thing we all vampires had in common.

The urge came again, and not wanting to look at the girl that could be my victim, I pushed her off of me, turned and placed my hands on the table. I closed my eyes and counted, trying to regain control of myself. I did this for a minute or two. Concentrating only on my breathing and not on the girl that was behind me. That was until I heard the sound of clothing being rustled, but I ignored that too.

"Velvet..."

Hearing the sound of my name, which was just above a whisper, I let out a sigh and turned my head to look at the council president. This time, however, my eyes widened entirely. Standing there, Eleanor had taken off her school jacket and undone her collar's buttons up to her chest, exposing her neck and collar bone, a hint of her bra poking out from underneath. My heart began to beat harder in my chest, and the beast's head started to rear it's ugly head.

"Eleanor," I managed to say, "what the hell are you-?"

"Velvet..." she said again in that voice. Seeing her in her current state of dress, and the way she called my name made me practically hear my heart beating loudly in my ears. _She's offering herself to you, why not take it?_ the beast's voice inside said to me. As if urging me on, my legs moved on their own accord, approaching Eleanor. When I finally stood in front of her, my eyes locked on to her, the reddish haired girl looked away, her cheeks turning a pink hue. Carrying on, I raised one hand to place on her arm and the other to grasp her jaw and pushed her head further away, extending her neck.

That was when I decided to get closer to her neck, my eyes no doubt glowing red with lust and my fangs extending to their complete length. And just as I was about to finally take what I had been craving for who knows how many days, I nearly failed to notice that I felt shivering coming from Eleanor's body. Stopping as my fang's tips hit her neck I moved away, and I saw the one thing that made myself feel vile and disgusting.

The girl before me had her eyes closed tightly, no doubt waiting for me to sink my teeth into her beautiful neck, and thanks to my hearing at this closeness, I could hear her heart beating wildly inside her chest. 

"What am I doing?" I asked myself, releasing Eleanor, and backing away from her. Once I was at a safe distance, I cast my eyes downward toward my hands. "A monster," I continued, as my eyes started to water, my own body shaking upon the realization of my actions. "I'm a monster... I'M A MONSTER!"

With my outburst, I collapsed onto the floor, landing on my knees and held my head in my hands as I began to bawl like a child. Seeing me in such a state of distress, Eleanor cried out my name and tried to get close to me. However, I lashed out at her. I told her to stay the hell away from me, that I didn't deserve anything she was about say or do. But very much like her, she didn't listen. She kept on going, trying her best to close to me, and I fighting back. She did eventually get her hands on me, and it soon became a test of strength.

Unfortunately for me, I couldn't best her in my weakened state, and before I knew it, Eleanor had her arms wrapped around my body, holding me tight. "You're not a monster, Velvet," she whispered in my ear, making me stop. "You're kind person with a strong heart. And even though you don't want to admit it, you really do care about other people. And I'm proud to have you as my girlfriend." It was her turn to move away, but she kept her hands on my shoulders. "I love you, Vel."

My eyes widened at her declaration, and along with it came a new fresh of tears that cascaded down my face. My chest was now swelling with warmth from the girl that held me so dear, and no words could do any of it justice. So instead of words, I took action. Without warning, I threw my body into Eleanor's, her arms automatically holding me again, and I cried once more, without holding anything back.

And that was how I spent my lunch period, in the arms of someone I cared for.

* * *

The bell soon rung throughout the academy, signalling the end of lunch. But at the moment, I was more content with my head laying on Eleanor's lap, my eyes closed as her hand stroked my long black mane, her fingers threading through it.

"Velvet, it's time to head back."

"It's that time already," I said, opening my eyes to see green eyes of affection looking over me. I honestly didn't want to move, happy being where I was with this amazing girl with me. But I knew that was me being selfish. I knew that I couldn't bring her down to my level. So with a reluctant sigh, I sat up and stretched my arms up toward the ceiling, feeling my body pop in a few places. While I admit laying on the floor was uncomfortable, it was well worth it. Her legs free from my head prison, Eleanor stood up, dusting off her skirt, and reached out her hand.

"Let's go, Vel," she said, smiling at me gently. I smiled too, grasping the offered hand and was helped up. Once I was on my feet, we both made our way towards the door, and once we got past the threshold, we'd be back to being our old selves; the pair of us hating each other's guts. Before I could open it, another hand stopped me, my eyes locking onto Eleanor's.

We just stared at one another a couple of seconds, waiting to see what she or I, wanted to say or do. She beat me first, doing the latter, cupping my face with both hands and leaned in, her lips pressing on to mine. My hands found her hips as we kissed, savoring the moment before we had to go back to 'reality'.

As we ended the kiss, our eyes locked on once more, our body's remaining where they were. "I love you, Vel," she confessed. "And I promise you we'll think of something to help you."

And even till this day, I wonder what I did to deserve to have Eleanor Hume in my life.


End file.
